Konoha Darurat Banjir
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi keempat telah merusak ekosistem lingkungan di seluruh penjuru negara Hi. Konoha, desa tersembunyi yang merangkap sebagai ibukota negara harus menerima banjir kiriman super badai di tahun ini. Kakashi kerepotan bukan main. Lantas, ada kejutan Tuhan apakah dibalik musibah ini?/ Canon/ One Shot/ SasuSaku and all chara include.


_**Zrrsssshhhh!**_

Malam itu, suasana desa Konoha sangat jauh dari kata ramai berkat genangan air hujan yang melintasi jalan. Semua orang hanya bisa meringkuk kedinginan di kamarnya masing-masing—terkecuali beberapa orang sibuk berikut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _shinobi_ asli Konoha. Mari kita coba tengok sebentar keadaan mereka...

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kita harus belajar mencintai alam, dengan begitu alam akan kembali mencintai kita."_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Konoha Darurat Banjir**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Keluarga Nara

Badai yang melanda tanpa henti, membuat aliran sungai semakin brutal, pohon-pohon tak berdosa tumbang terhanyut, dan angin kencang menerbangkan semua jemuran Shikamaru—yang untungnya sempat ditahan dengan _kagemane no jutsu_.

Laki-laki itu mendesah malas. Sepeninggalan ayahnya, menangkap jemuran-jemuran terbang menjadi tugas solo permanennya. Ibunya yang begitu bawel dan cerewet membuat Shikamaru ingin kabur dari rumah—tapi ke mana, ya? Mau ke rumah Ino, yang ada nanti dia juga alamat disuruh-suruh. Ke rumah Chouji juga paling cuma menonton sahabat gemuknya itu makan dan tidur. Lagipula hujan lebat di luar sama sekali tak membantu rencana minggatnya yang otodidak.

"Haahhh, _mendokusai na_... aku jadi ingin ke Sunagakure yang gersang saja...!"

_Ehhm, Suna? Ciyeeee… _

"_Oi oi!_ Siapa yang bilang gue mau ke rumah Temari, hah?! Males banget!" geram Shikamaru kesal. Ia pun kembali masuk ke rumah dan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin sambil membawa jemurannya.

.

.

Konoha Forbidden Area: Distrik Uchiha

Di distrik Uchiha yang angker, becek, gelap, dan runyam, seorang remaja tanggung tengah menatapi jendela kamarnya yang berembun dari dalam. Sunyi—tak ada suara apapun di ruangannya yang berhawa dingin, kecuali bunyi percikan air hujan yang membasahi jalanan distrik memorial tersebut.

Sesuai dengan raut muka Uchiha-nya yang serius, otaknya juga sedang serius melanglangbuana memikirkan apa akibat dari cuaca buruk malam ini. Belum lagi genteng-genteng reot yang bocor terus meneteskan air di atas panci miliknya, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tenang. Lama-kelamaan sifat _suudzon_ miliknya pun keluar. Ia mulai menduga-duga tentang asal muasal hujan tak wajar ini.

'_Jangan-jangan... hujan ini buatan shinobi Amegakure? Mereka sudah bosan hidup, eh?'_

...dan mata _Sharingan_-nya spontan menyala terang, menuju level _Eternal Mangekyou_ hanya dalam satu kedipan. Namun tak butuh waktu lama Sasuke langsung meringis perih, kemudian tangannya mencari-cari obat tetes mata pemberian Sakura yang disimpannya di bawah tumpukan _underwear. Well, _jangan ditanya kenapa dia menyimpannya di situ, karena Uchiha selalu memiliki rahasia dibalik rahasia.

_._

_._

Florist Yamanaka 

**"Tiidaaaaaaakk!"**

Yamanaka Ino menjerit frustasi, demi apapun dia kesal karena bunga-bunga yang siap dipetik harus terguyur hujan dan layu malam ini juga. Kemungkinan besar besok toko _florist_-nya akan tutup—yang mana artinya adalah selangkah menuju gulung tikar. Penghasilan bulan ini sedang menipis karena sulitnya menemukan bibit-bibit bunga unggul, ditambah cuaca yang tak juga bersahabat. Ino duduk bersimpuh di kamarnya dengan air mata berlinang mengenang mendiang ayahnya, siapapun tolong tenangkan dia.

"Huwaaaaaaa _Tou-san_, bagaimana ini?! Sepertinya usaha keluarga kita akan bangkrut, _hiks_... utang _Tou-san_ juga 'kan masih banyak yang belum dibayar, aku harus bagaimanaaaa?!" teriaknya dengan melayangkan bantal ke foto Inoichi.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

Hatake Kakashi menerima laporan yang menggunung di meja Hokage. Skuad ANBU perbatasan utara dan timur Konoha menyatakan status mereka di sana sudah siaga. Persiapan menerima banjir kiriman dari Kirigakure dan Kumogakure pun sudah direncanakan Kakashi matang-matang—setelah siang tadi sempat berdiskusi dengan Shikamaru. Ya, sebagai Hokage yang baru saja dilantik, dirinya tak mungkin membiarkan masyarakat kecewa atas kebecusan jabatannya. Meskipun badai malam ini juga diluar dugaannnya.

Laporan medis dari Shizune dan Sakura juga mulai meresahkan pikiran. Pasalnya, cuaca ekstreme telah memunculkan wabah penyakit gatal-gatal, panu, kadas, kurap dan kutu air yang merajalela di Konoha. Rumah sakit terus meminta Hokage untuk memperbanyak stok obat-obatan—antisipasi muncul penyakit baru. Tak jarang kadang Kakashi yang turun tangan sendiri memantau warganya yang penyakitan.

"Heuuh, pusingnya. Jadi Hokage ternyata tidak mudah. Sekarang aku mengerti penderitaanmu, Minato-_sensei._.." gumam Kakashi sambil mengurut jidatnya—pusing.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan pagi harinya…**_

Hujan telah reda, pagi ini cerah, matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung bernyanyi, angin berembus sepoi-sepoi, dan Hinata-_sama_ masih bobo cantik. Mungkin dirinya bisa juga disebut _kebo_, terkait ricuhnya keadaan di luar kamar sana yang sama sekali tak tersentuh kupingnya. Kediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga—kebanjiran.

_**Brak!**_

"_Onee-sama!_ Kita harus ke posko pengungsian!" seru Hanabi mengguncang tubuh Hinata. Gadis pecinta Naruto itu kemudian langsung membelalak kaget. Barang-barang di kamarnya sudah banyak yang mengapung. Termasuk foto-foto Uzumaki Naruto yang menurutnya keren itu.

"Ah, Naruto_-kun!_ Ya ampun, basah semua gimana nih!" Hinata sontak beringsut ke kedalaman air demi menyelamatkan foto-foto tersebut. Baginya foto-foto itu lebih penting daripada nyawanya sendiri. Apalagi foto Naruto yang sedang bersimbah keringat, itu bagaikan nyawa kedua untuknya. "Hanabi_-chan_, tunggu kakak!"

.

Kita kembali ke distrik Uchiha lagi. Sasuke terbangun dengan _mood_ yang biasa bete. Matanya masih merem melek berlapis belek, dan ia menurunkan kakinya dari kasur untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tapi…

_**Cpluk...**_

"Hn? Basah?" Sasuke mengucek matanya dan mendapati dua kakinya tenggelam air keruh. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tinggi airnya sudah hampir menuju paha. Seketika _mood_ betenya pun meningkat tiga kali lipat, alisnya semakin bertautan saja. "Ini pasti serangan dari _shinobi_ Kirigakure yang mengincarku. Aku harus mencari Suigetsu!" serunya kepedean sambil bersiap-siap keluar rumah. Alangkah kagetnya dia pas menilik lingkungan sekitar yang luar biasa _wow_. Distrik Uchiha—tenggelam.

.

Di atap kantor Hokage, Morino Ibiki lagi-lagi berlutut patuh di depan Kakashi melaporkan keadaan terkini. "Hokage_-sama_, ketinggian air di selatan Konoha sudah mencapai satu meter. Beberapa distrik tergenang air banjir, dan posko darurat sudah tersebar di beberapa titik. Kami siap menerima perintah!"

"Hn. Kerahkan semua anggota _chuunin, jounin,_ dan ANBU yang ada. Kita mulai dari perbaikan tanggul yang jebol. Pakai semua jurus yang bisa menghalau air." perintah Kakashi seraya turun dari atap kantornya dan mendarat di atas genangan banjir. Dilihatnya keadaan sekeliling sudah terlelap air luar biasa cokelat. Kakashi berlari cepat menyusuri aliran air menghampiri lokasi sumber bencana tersebut. Itu dia, tanggul sungai dekat pemandian yang meluap. Warga-warga terlihat kerepotan sendiri, sementara anak-anak kecil bermain air dengan begitu riangnya tanpa tahu bahaya air kotor.

"Hah... untunglah mereka sudah _standby_ di sini duluan."

_Rokudaime_ Hokage itu agaknya sedikit bersyukur melihat inisiatif para _shinobi_ Konoha yang saling bahu-membahu memperbaiki tanggul tersebut. Di sana sudah ada Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan juga Karin yang entah sejak kapan memikul jabatan sebagai _mandor_ mereka semua. Sementara Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten sibuk menyelamatkan korban tenggelam. Lalu dimanakah Sai dan Sasuke?

"_Oi, Teme!_ Jangan duduk saja disitu, bantu kami angkat karung-karung pasir ini!" bentak salah satu _bunshin_ Naruto dengan mulut berbusa. Pemuda Uchiha itu tampak ogah membantu, karena baginya ini adalah pekerjaan tukang—bukan untuk seseorang yang elit seperti dirinya.

"_BAIKA NO JUTSU!"_ Chouji membesarkan rentangan tangannya menghalau laju air tumpah, ide yang bagus. "Uwaaaarrghh! Dorong terus!" yang lain terus mengangkat karung-karung berisi batu dan pasir. Namun sepertinya jurus Chouji tidak tahan lama. Karena derasnya air yang tak terhingga membuat kuda-kudanya terpeleset dan goyah.

_**DRUAASSHHH!**_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"_ para gadis kontan berteriak ketika air menghantam mereka berempat. Sakura yang memiliki temperamen paling tinggi kini maju ke garis depan. Diangkatnya karung-karung berisi batu besar itu dengan satu tangan. Lee yang kepincut dengannya pun turut membantu, tak ayal membuat mata seseorang kian memicing tak suka melihatnya.

"_Minna!"_ panggil Kakashi dari belakang, refleks para cowok yang basah-basah itu menoleh padanya. "Minggir, biar aku saja yang menanggulangi semua ini. Ini tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang Hokage!" tegasnya penuh kuasa. Mendadak angin segar berembus menerbangkan dedaunan, Kakashi melangkah penuh wibawa menuju dimana air-air keruh bermuara. Semua orang menyingkir darinya memberi jalan, Sai bahkan sudah siap mendokumentasikan aksi Kakashi selanjutnya lewat _video._

_**DRASSHHH!**_

Jubah Hokage Kakashi berkibar-kibar bak bendera diterpa arus air, _chakra_ pria itu kini sudah terkonsentrasi penuh. Uzumaki Karin berteriak-teriak menyemangati di belakangnya, dan Kakashi menoleh sesaat untuk memberinya satu kedipan nakal.

"CIH, masih sempat-sempatnya! _Sensei,_ ini sudah darurat-_tebayo!"_

Suasana berubah mencekam saat dirasa _chakra_ Kakashi mulai mendominasi wilayah tanggul. Sontak semua orang menjauhkan langkahnya dari Hokage muda tersebut membiarkannya beraksi sendiri. Dibentuknya segel-segel _jutsu_ yang akan digunakan, Kakashi menggeram keras seraya mengumpulkan _chakra_-nya di tangan. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa aneh, sepertinya ada yang luput dari pandangannya. Apa yang—

"_DOTON, DORYUUHEKI NO JUTSU!" _

_**GRUARRRRH!**_

Kakashi menggunakan jurus elemen tanahnya membangun dinding raksasa sebagai pembatas tanggul. Gemuruh getaran bumi seketika mengguncang Konoha seiring munculnya dinding besar dari dasar tanah. Masih dirasa belum cukup besar, Kakashi mengeluarkan lebih banyak _chakra_ lagi dan semakin meninggikan dinding itu hingga berhasil menghalau air memasuki Konoha.

"Woaaaaah keren sekali, Hokage_-sama!"_

Sorak sorai dan tepukan tangan meriah warga segera mewarnai kesuksesan jurusnya. Napas Kakashi sudah tersengal tak karuan, ia masih berdiri di atas dinding tinggi tersebut memantau keadaan sekitar. Tak lama kemudian Yamato datang menyempurnakan tanggul baru buatan Kakashi dengan _mokuton no jutsu_-nya. _S_ebenarnya kombinasi jurus mereka ini memang tidak terlalu berbahaya, namun pasti berefek samping bagi siapapun yang berada di dekatnya—mengingat getaran tanah yang dihasilkan tidaklah kecil.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Tolong akuu!"_

Nah—benar saja, seseorang berteriak keras nan panik di bawah sana. Ternyata itu Sakura yang terperosok ke dalam air. Gadis itu tak sempat menjauh saat Kakashi mengeluarkan jurusnya yang heboh. Semua orang tampak mencari-cari sumber teriakan, Kakashi langsung mengomando para _shinobi_ di bawah untuk menyelamatkan muridnya yang sekarang hampir tenggelam itu.

"SAKURA_-CHAN!"_

_**Syut! Syut! Syut!**_

Para laki-laki berlomba-lomba menyelamatkan Sakura. Namun tanpa disangka, sebelum mereka sempat menarik Sakura dari dalam air, sebatang pohon beringin besar yang hanyut hendak menabrak tubuh mungil _kunoichi_ tersebut. "Sakura_-chan_, awas bahaya!"

_**DUARRRRR!**_

Untuk kedua kalinya getaran bumi terasa lagi, semua orang serta merta bertiarap bagai tertarik gravitasi. Tapi getaran kali ini bukan berasal dari jurus sang Hokage lagi, melainkan seorang Uchiha muda yang tengah berdiri gagah di atas derasnya aliran air. Di sekelilingnya terdapat pendar _chakra_ keunguan yang berhawa dingin dan menusuk. Sasuke membentuk _Susano'o_ dalam wujud sempurnanya demi menyelamatkan mantan rekan setimnya. Ternyata... ia memperhatikan gadis itu sejak tadi.

"Sakura, _daijoubu ka?" _tanya Sasuke khawatir. Sakura sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi dalam gendongannya, entah itu karena kebanyakan menelan air atau justru pingsan karena diselamatkan _Prince Charming_-nya. Alam bawah sadarnya merasakan sensasi aneh terkurung dalam _Susano'o_ yang besar itu. Aliran _chakra_ Sasuke yang kuat begitu memproteksi dirinya dari maut. Seandainya Sakura sadar, ia pasti tidak tahu harus berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ dulu atau pada lelaki tercintanya itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tak terduga. Dalam sekejap jasa Kakashi pun terlupakan orang-orang. Semuanya lebih terkagum pada aksi _live heroic_ Sasuke barusan.

"_Kyaaaaaaa_, awas kau ya, Jidaaatt!" Ino berteriak tak terima melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu digendong _a la bridal style_ oleh lelaki pujaannya. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tepi daratan dan membaringkan tubuh mungil yang basah kuyup itu. Beberapa kali ia memanggil namanya namun Sakura tak memberikan respon positif. Selang beberapa detik setelahnya Naruto turut menghampirinya dan berteriak memanggil tim medis.

"Tidak usah, _dobe._" bantah seseorang yang sudah siap melakukan sesuatu. Sakura tak kunjung sadar dan semakin membuat orang yang menyelamatkannya itu dalam kepanikan akut. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik turun resleting baju Sakura, tangannya mulai bekerja lihai dan sontak Naruto menjerit, mengaduh dan memprotes perlakuan Sasuke ini. Berani sekali dia membuka baju Sakura?

"Sakura?" Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke hidung Sakura hendak mencari napasnya, tapi gadis itu ternyata masih pingsan._ 'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tidak ada pilihan lain.'_ Remaja _bishounen_ itu lalu menelan ludahnya sendiri—berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak terkendali. Opsi terakhir adalah _CPR_, Sasuke menarik napas panjangnya hendak melakukan hal mendebarkan itu.

"Hoi, _Teme!_ Apa-apaan kau?!" cegah Naruto padanya, "jangan seenaknya mengambil kesemp—**BAAAHHHH ****TIIIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!**"

dan... Uzumaki Naruto langsung menangis di tempat saat itu juga...

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

* * *

CPR = _Cardiopulmonary resuscitation_ atau bahasa kitanya adalah 'memompa paru-paru lalu melakukan napas buatan'. _Well_, seandainya Pak Gubernur ibukota itu ninja, mungkin banjir di negara kita bisa teratasi dengan cepat ya T.T saya agak miris dengan kondisi Indonesia ini, makanya iseng membuat fiksi berikut. Sekian dulu fic peringatan Banjir dari Aya. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa! ^o^

* * *

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

Kakashi kedatangan nona cantik berbaju biru di ruangan Hokage-nya. Tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah Terumi Mei yang merupakan Mizukage dari Kirigakure. _Shinobi _Kirigakure datang memberi bala bantuan pada Konoha sesuai permintaan, mengingat mereka lah ahlinya _suiton no jutsu_—yang pastinya dengan mudah bisa mengendalikan air-air tak diundang itu.

Kondisi Konoha merangkak stabil, tapi tidak dengan gadis _pinky_ Haruno yang masih bertanya-tanya sendiri: siapa oknum yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari maut? Kini dirinya berada di rumah sakit dengan baju pasien dan selimut yang membungkus tubuh menggigilnya.

"Sakura, sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sai dengan senyum mencurigakan. Sakura mengangguk lemah, pikirannya sedang berkelana. Seingatnya waktu sadar tadi pandangannya masih buram dan gelap—walau oksigen sudah melintasi saluran pernapasannya. Dan Sakura juga tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada entah-siapa-itu yang langsung kabur sesaat setelah dirinya sadar.

Prediksi Sakura sih, Ino. Atau paling banter juga _Sensei_-nya yang langganan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan itu. Tapi... penasaran tetaplah penasaran, Sakura menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya alih-alih berpikir keras.

"Tadi Sasuke_-kun_ yang menyelamatkanmu." aku Sai terang-terangan. "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi dia sempat menekan dadamu beberapa kali dengan kedua tangannya."

"HAH?! K-KAU SERIUS?!" Sakura berjengit dari posisinya, mukanya sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus sekarang. Dadanya… dadanya yang rata itu—dipegang oleh Sasuke?! Dengan dua tangan, pula?!

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong? Bukan hanya itu, dia juga tadi mencium bibirmu. Uchiha memang bodoh, disaat genting sempat-sempatnya melakukan hal tabu seperti itu." lanjut Sai dengan muka polos.

Haruno Sakura refleks menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang terbuka, diusap-usapnya permukaan bibir ranumnya yang halus dengan telunjuk. _'S-Sasuke-kun... memberiku napas buatan...? Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku semalam?!'_ batinnya melayang-layang bahagia.

"Aku juga sempat mengabadikannya lewat rekaman _video_. Ini, lihatlah." Sai memutar rekaman tadi di layar kameranya. Sakura menganga, itu... _video_... Uchiha Sasuke tengah dimarah-marahi Naruto. Dengan tak acuhnya lelaki itu membuka resleting baju Sakura dan memompa dadanya berulang kali. Melihat rekaman itu Sakura otomatis langsung menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menggeleng-geleng manja.

'_Sasuke-kun menyentuhku tanpa izin!'_

Dilanjut adegan ritual napas buatannya yang membuat Ino dan Karin mencak-mencak. Setelah sekian lama seperti itu, barulah Sakura terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan air dan Sasuke langsung melompat entah kemana menghilang bersama angin.

'_Oemji... kenapa kelihatannya itu nikmat sekali...?'_

Selesai menonton, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan bantal dibalik punggungnya. Rasanya hatinya hangat, geli, senang, ingin melompat dan tertawa bahagia pada siapapun itu pecinta Sasuke. Sakura menenggelamkan wajah merahnya pada selimut yang sejak tadi dicengkeramnya, tanpa sadar kini Sai sudah keluar dari kamar rawatnya dan tergantikan oleh sosok lain. Dan sosok lain itu adalah…

"Hei, kau berhutang terima kasih padaku, Sakura."

_**DEG!**_

'_Sasuke-kun?!'_

.

.

**-The End-**

.

.

Review?


End file.
